


無邪｜贰

by milk_milky



Series: 無邪 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Series: 無邪 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602061





	無邪｜贰

今天是小皇帝生日 宫里宫外都像过年似的 十分热闹 梨园也就关了门 放弟子们一天假

二月红独自躺在院子里的摇椅上晒着太阳 享受这难得的清净 

门突然被踢开 凌厉的剑气朝他冲来 二月红闭着眼感受来人的方向 捻起石桌上的茶具掷向那偷袭之人 正中剑锋 茶具刹时具碎 

“你不是不会功夫吗？” 像是下了很大的决心 咬着牙齿 一字一句发狠地说出这话 

二月红攸地睁开双眸 那是他魂牵梦萦的人 就站在他跟前 却刀剑相向 

他瘦了 站在阳光下 白得晃眼 像个搪瓷娃娃 眼神中有说不清的爱恨与委屈 扎痛了二月红的心 站起来想要走上前抱抱他 可被他用剑抵在胸口 阻止他进一步上前

“祁镇…”  
“皇帝的名讳是你能叫的吗？！” 故意说得生分 鼻腔中带着奶音 细听还有些微微发抖 手里的剑也有些拿不稳 

他硬着身子大踏步走上前 不顾冷剑刺破他的左胸 看见被鲜血染红的青衣 小皇帝一下子慌了神 丢下剑赶紧扶他坐下 

看着伤口 慌里慌张不知从何下手 他是很生气 气他一走了之 从未有人这么对他 可他不是真的想伤害他 

他在流血 流了好多血 他会不会死 失去的惶恐和多日的憋屈同时涌向心头 小皇帝一屁股坐在地上哇哇大哭起来 

他被小皇帝的样子弄得哭笑不得 安抚他说不疼没事也无用 说地上好多专叮爱哭小孩的虫子在爬 也吓不到他 反正怎么都不愿起来 哭得像是受了什么天大的委屈 

二月红只得和他一起坐在地上 小皇帝的眼泪仍然掉个不停 古书中记载的梨花带雨也没有眼前这副景象漂亮吧 

凑上前啵了一下他的小嘴 唔有点咸 小皇帝娇嗔的嘤了一声 气哼哼地扭过头 眼里还噙着泪 

“亲亲我吧。”  
“亲亲就不痛了。”  
“真的？”  
二月红点点头 小皇帝果真凑近自己 笨拙地将自己的嘴贴他嘴上 模仿那夜的情景 伸出软舌小心翼翼地探进二月红的舌腔 两舌相触 好似有电流经过 小皇帝突然软下身子

二月红托着他的后脑勺继续索吻 搅弄他的唇腔 掠过他的每一寸嫩肉 颇有些用力 好像生怕他消失一般 闻着眼前人独有的气息 贪心地想要时间就停留在这一刻 

许是太过用力 小皇帝有些呼吸不畅 可也不舍离去 喘着气回应着 二月红停下来看着眼前的人儿 

刚刚的厮磨令小皇帝的脸蛋儿粉粉的仿佛熟透了一般 嘴巴嘟嘟亮晶晶的 藏在睫毛低下的笑意怎么也遮不住 宠溺地擦拭着小皇帝脸上残留的泪水 

“哭得像个小花猫了。”  
“疼吗？”  
“疼。”  
“你又骗我呜呜…不是亲亲就不疼了吗！”   
“好了好了，死不了。”  
“呸呸呸！朕不许你死！！”  
“听皇上的。”

>>>  
“是这个吗？” 小皇帝拿着小药瓶晃晃 二月红笑着点头 指着胸口示意小皇帝来给自己上药 小皇帝也不推脱 替他褪下上衣 

“呜呜…你什么怎么这么多伤呀？” 二月红从小在梨园长大 少不了舞刀弄剑 身上自然有许多旧伤 眼看小皇帝又快哭了 忍不住蹭了蹭他的鼻尖 戏谑他是小哭包 

“嘶——”   
“疼吗？”  
“没事，再涂点儿。” 指甲修得刚好 指腹像是糯米糍粑 软软的点在二月红的伤口上 

十年如一日的练习 让二月红的身材生得漂亮 小皇帝哪儿见过这种场景 涂着涂着就滑到其他地方 这里按按那里戳戳 再捏捏自己 好像在比较哪里不一样 

知道他只是好奇 可谁禁得起这般挑弄 一把抓紧他的手腕 看到二月红眼神都变了 是那晚的模样 

小皇帝心里一阵窃喜 凑近轻轻含住二月红的喉结啃咬起来 从喉结到锁骨 绕过他的伤口 到肋骨 再到肚脐附近 两侧连着胯骨的血管凸起 昭示着雄性体魄的强健 忍不住舔了舔颜色妖冶的血管 继续用他那小小的长得整齐可爱的牙齿 试图扯开二月红的裤带 

二月红拉他起来 阻止了下一步动作 压抑着自己的情欲 恼火地问他，“谁教你的？”

肩被捏得吃痛 搞不清二月红这突如其来的怒火 那天之后 他是有偷偷溜进藏书阁 去看那些令他脸红的禁书 

看着看着 书里的小人好像就变成了自己和他 做着羞得要死的动作 可他愿意为他去学 但他为什么生气 是自己哪做得不好吗 

望着二月红 越想越难受 眼角又有了湿意 二月红看不得他哭 一下子败下阵来 

二月红只是觉得 他是皇上 理当受万千宠爱 怎能去做取悦他人之事 纵然这个人是自己也不行 可话到嘴边 却只剩下 “以后别这么做了。”

没想到这句话会惹怒皇上 小皇帝扯下玉珏扔在地上就跑了 

他在冠礼这天偷跑出宫 想要问个明白 虽然自己都还懵懵懂懂 但他都想好了 只要二月红道个歉 他会告诉他 那夜未做完之事 他知道是什么了 他成年了 他准备好了 

可他却听见了他最不想听的话 “别这么做”  
这是母后常在他耳边的唠叨 有嘴碎的人说太后当权 他只是个傀儡皇帝 他无法反驳 他恨自己的无能 

回到皇宫 小皇帝便开始吵着闹着要御驾亲征 建功立业 不过是憋着一口气 想要证明给二月红看 他什么都可以做 他还可以做一个好皇帝 

太后拗不过他 最终是答应了 二月红知道这消息时 皇帝已经带兵出发 留他一人守着空房 祈祷小皇帝凯旋而归 

只是没想到 再见会是在塞外的囚牢


End file.
